Odd Royalty
by justabandgeek
Summary: Arthur is chosen for Queen in the kingdom of Spades, and feels like everything is going to be wrong because of this. Not to mention, the King was chosen from the commoners. Cardverse AU!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the devastating and recent loss of Spades former King, Queen, and Jack, it was finally time for the selection of new rulers for the kingdom. The process was much more exciting than it would seem. The way that finding new royals was quite simple. Basically, there were two sapphire rings, one plated and crafted for in a more masculine way, and one more feminine. For the Jack, it was simply a golden watch pendant. When it was time for a new leader, the watch pendant would stick both of its hands up and lead to who would be the Jack. As for the King and Queen, it was a bit harder. As the rings got closer to the one that who would be chosen, the sapphire would begin to glow brighter and brighter.

Alfred Jones stood with his family in the commoners section of the Coronation Hall. It was always an exciting event to see the new royals to take the throne and be coronated and promise to take care of their kingdom to the best of their abilities.

Arthur Kirkland sat in a large plush chair with his father and four older brothers with the Lords and Ladies. Looking around boredly, he sighed as the event began.

"Hello ladies and gentleman!" A man from the Lords and Ladies of the castle announced, getting everyone's attention and quieting down the Coronation Hall. "Let us now take a moment of silence for our former royals."

The room bowed their heads in sorrow, and then raised their heads again once the rings and pendant were placed on the podium. Already, the rings were glowing faintly glowing, the Queen's more than the King's. With a white gloved hand, the Lord raised up the pendant slowly moving it across the room until the hands shot forward toward the one it had chosen. Walking down from the stage slowly, he followed the hands until he met up with a long haired Asian man. As he held out his hand for him, he bowed down to his new Jack.

Yao Wang was extremely honored, and he stood a bit taller. Taking the Lord's hand, he was led back up to the stage, trying not to show too much of his excitement. The Lord carefully placed the Pendant around his neck and then moved to the brighter glowing ring. Taking it around the room at almost at an agonizing pace, the Lord finally stopped at the Kirkland family.

Alastair Kirkland, being the oldest, sat up high in his chair, hoping the ring was meant for him. Being in a family of all men for 20 years, he figured this was his big chance to finally make something out of himself.

The Lord walked down the line of boys, passing each boy as the ring grew brighter and brighter until he stopped at the youngest Kirkland boy. Seeing that he wasn't paying attention, the Lord cleared his throat slightly to get his attention. Looking up at the Lord, Arthur's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He was the King? This was amazing! Carefully standing up, Arthur smiled and nodded toward the Lord. "My Queen," he bowed.

"Q-Queen?" Arthur stuttered, taking a step back. He was a man. Men weren't supposed to be Queens. Maybe in the other kingdoms, Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs had men for Queens, but Spades had never had a man for a Queen. The room was oddly quiet as Arthur was lead to stand next to the new Jack and was given the beautiful ring to wear upon his finger.

Finally, the Lord picked up the King's ring and walked around the room, just as he had with the Queen's ring. This time stopping at the entrance of the commoners' section of the Hall.

Everyone was thinking the same thing about the coronation.

'This year's coronation was all wrong.'

'A male Queen, and a commoner to serve as their King?'

'What was going on?'

Taking a deep breath, the Lord stepped foot inside of the commoners' entrance walking down the aisle to the Jones family. Walking down the line for the Jones's, he stopped in front of the eldest Jones boy.

Alfred clumsily stood up before the Lord and the room erupted in applause as he was led up to the rest of the new royals.

The trio stood in front of the kingdom, all holding different expressions. Alfred was blushing like mad and grinning widely, not even trying to be modest about the honor of being King, Arthur was looking down, ashamed that he was chosen as the Queen, and Yao was smiling slightly, waving to the crowd slightly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Please review because that motivates me intensely to update! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the celebration of the new royalty, people began to leave the palace and go back to their homes. Giving one last long hug to his mother, father, and twin brother, Alfred bids his family farewell.

"I love you, and I hope that you can come visit during the holidays!" Alfred sniffs, drying his tears with the back of his hand.

His mother kissed his cheek, smiling through her own tears. "We love you too, sweetie… You are going to make an amazing King for Spades."

As Alfred was taken away from his family by some servants, he bumped into his Queen. "Hey! I'm Alfred!" he chirped, holding out his hand to the shorter male.

Looking up at the King, Arthur wore a deep frown. "I'm Arthur." He muttered, taking the other's hand and giving it a firm shake.

A servant came up behind Arthur, tapping his shoulder lightly. "My Queen," he mumbles, looking at the ground. "I am supposed to take you and my King to your room to get your measurements for your new attire."

As the statement slowly sunk in, Arthur frowned. "Wait, so I have to share a room with… Him?" He asks, baffled.

"Why of course, my Queen. You two are to be courting this month and married as soon as possible."

Alfred's face paled. "Wait… I don't swing that way…"

"Me… Neither…" Arthur lied, looking away. To be honest, Arthur had always been a little confused with his sexuality, but never really put too much thought to it. He had always just pretended that he was too good for a girlfriend, even though he really was just in the need of a man in his life.

The servant sighed, and led the two men to their shared bedroom. "Here you are, sirs. The maids should be in here in a few minutes to measure you for your clothes." And with that, the servant left the two alone.

Alfred cleared his throat after an awkward silence, and sat down on the bed with Arthur. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself? I mean… Since we are supposed to get married and all…"

Arthur took a deep breath. "There's nothing to tell. I grew up living a very sheltered life with my father. He is a Lord in the Court of Royals, so I guess you could say I grew up having everything I needed." he said simply.

"Awesome! Did you have horses and cool stuff like that?" Alfred asks, having lived practically an opposite life of that of Arthur's. "My mother used to tell me and my brother stories about how all the kids that lived in the castle got everything they ever wanted and learned how to ride horses and stuff!"

Arthur laughed. "Yes, I had a horse. Her name was Floral. She has passed away, but she was my best friend." Arthur muttered, pretending that talking about his horse wasn't ripping his heart out.

Smiling, Alfred ruffles Arthur's hair. "I bet she felt the same way about you, Artie!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just sure that if you felt that she was your best friend, then she really loved you too! That's all!"

"No, I'm talking about what you called me. My name is Arthur." Arthur said, venom in his voice.

Before Alfred could respond, two maids came into the room with tape measures. "Hello, your highnesses." They said cheerily, and pulled up two stools for them to stand on.

As they were being measured, Alfred was still stuck with a huge grin on his face and Arthur looked as upset as ever. After they were finished being measured, the maids left to go give the measurements to the seamstresses.

Alfred followed Arthur to the dining hall, and sat down at the head of the table. Before them was many courses of food, including both of Arthur and Alfred's favorites. Scones and cheese burgers. The glint of happiness that filled Alfred's eyes _almost_ got Arthur to smile as well. Maybe living with this idiot wouldn't be as bad as Arthur had previously thought.

**A/N: Wowza! Thanks for all the attention, guys! Review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As the two men finished their meal, the servants lead Alfred and Arthur back to their shared bedroom. Alfred happily got ready for bed, and plopped down on the bed, waiting for Arthur. Arthur, however, was more hesitant in getting ready for bed, especially in front of a stranger.

"Turn around… I don't want you to see me naked…" he muttered quietly, refusing to make eye contact. He began to undress after Alfred had turned away, getting in his night attire as quickly as he could.

After he had gotten dressed, he looked around the room. "Where's the other bed?" he asked, not willing to be in the same bed as someone he had just met that afternoon. Especially if it was another man.

Alfred shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya, dude. Maybe we can just share tonight and figure it out tomorrow morning? I mean this bed is big enough for like four people!"

Alfred wasn't used to having an actual bed, let alone one of this size. He had grown up either sleeping on the ground, an old mattress that his family had rescued from a garbage, or a pile of weeds or hay. Living in a castle was a luxury that Alfred never believed that he would have the opportunity to actually be able to live.

Arthur groaned. "I will absolutely not share a bed with you! I just met you!"

Sighing, Alfred took some of the many pillows of the bed and stacked them down the middle of the bed as a sort of barrier to keep Arthur on his side of the bed and Alfred on his. Seeming to be more willing, Arthur pulled back the covers and crawled into the warm embrace of the blankets. Alfred followed his lead and began to smile all over again at the feeling of warmth and comfort began to fill his body once again for practically the millionth time that day.

* * *

><p>As the sunlight began to creep through the fabric of the curtains, someone knocked at Alfred and Arthur's door and came inside.<p>

"Your highnesses, you are to report to the meeting hall in about an hour to meet with the other Royals from Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs. Will you need a maid to run you a bath?"

Arthur sat up, and yawned, smiling at the servant in the doorway. "Yes please, thank you."

The servant took his leave, and there was loud and obnoxious yawning next to Arthur as Alfred began to sit up as well. "I dun wanna wake up now…" Alfred whined, rubbing his eyes weakly.

"Well too bad. You're King, so you better start acting like it and not some miserable savage."

Alfred looked over at Arthur dumbfounded and hurt. He dropped his hand from his face and looked away in sadness. He got out of bed and headed out of the room to find where they would be bathing. All that Alfred could think about was what Arthur had said to him. It hurt more that it should've. He had been called names all of his life, especially by the people he knew in his village, but he always smiled and brushed it off because he knew it wasn't true. Now, he felt superior and that was a bit scary for him to have to deal with. Alfred felt pain when Arthur scolded him. Sure, he wasn't as good as Arthur, but a savage? He had never been called a savage, and he had never really felt like he acted like one.

Once Alfred had found the bathing room, he opened the door to see two beautiful looking maids. They looked up from where they were running the bath, and smiled brightly at him. Smiling back, Alfred walked over to them. "Good morning, ladies~!" he said sweetly.

"Would you like us to wash your hair, sir?" the brunette one asked.

Looking at her quite startled that these girls wanted to see him without clothes on, Alfred shook his head quickly. "No thank you! I know how to do that myself…" He mumbled, a hint of a blush dusting his cheeks.

Soon after Alfred had stripped his clothes and sunk into the warm, bubbly bath, Arthur walked in. Freaking out and splashing water, Alfred tried to alert Arthur of his presence.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur looked over at Alfred. "Hurry up. I want to take a bath too, you idiot. Stop splashing around and get clean."

Blushing, Alfred quickly did as he was told, and cleared his throat to wordlessly ask Arthur to turn around so he could get to his new royalty attire. "Sorry, Arthur…" He mumbled as he ran out of the room, in embarrassment for having Arthur be so cool with him naked but not being okay with Alfred seeing Arthur naked. Was Arthur hiding something? Was he ashamed of himself? Whatever it was, Alfred was going to get it out of Arthur no matter what it took.


End file.
